


Co? Jak? Dlaczego?

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Filozoficzne pytania, M/M, Sama nie wiem co to, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem nie potrafimy odpowiedzieć nawet na najprostsze pytania...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co? Jak? Dlaczego?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  nie wiem jak, nie wiem co, nie wiem dlaczego
> 
> 29.06.2016 - 23:00
> 
> Sama nie wiem co to jest. To chyba już ta godzina, a całą rozwlekłość straciłam na poprzedni tekst. Plus ja mam swoją wersje tego, zastanawia mnie jak wy to odbierzecie ;)

           Sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna. Stiles zadawał sobie pytanie jak do tego doszło, ale było to teraz dla niego za trudne. Z resztą, mniejsza jak to się stało, ale ważniejsze: dlaczego? Swoje pobudki znał, już od dawna do tego dążył, ale żeby tak nagle? Nie sądził, że zdarzy się to z najbliższej przyszłości, więc dlaczego teraz?  
          Nie wiedział co ma teraz robić. Patrząc przed siebie niby poznawał wszystkich i wszystko, wiedział jak to przebiega, ale stojąc tu, nagle zapominał protokołu.  
          Jednak w tym pomogła mu para zielonych tęczówek wpatrzona w niego z oczekiwaniem. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:  
\- Tak, chcę.


End file.
